Winter Klaroline
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: Set after 4x08, of the Vampire Diaries, comes a Klaus and Caroline love story. Of course, set in my favorite season, WINTER! :) XOXO enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is a Klaroline love story... It starts after 4x08. It's written in episode-style. Please enjoy and leave reviews along with requests. XOXO. :)

**Winter Klaroline**

Tyler plunged his hand into Klaus' heart, Damon holding him in place with hybrids surrounded. As his body drained of life, he whispered her name in disbelief and betrayal. "Caroline?"

**_2 days earlier. _**

"Tyler, this hybrid thing has to stop." They took a walk, to clear Caroline's head from the attack. "Well we can't, not until we can assure their protection from Klaus." Caroline rolled her eyes. "And when you say 'we', are you talking about _me_ or Hayley?" Tyler stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. "I love _you _Care_,_ Hayley is just helping me." She glared at him, then faked a smile. "I love you too."

It was hard to sleep that night, the guilt was getting to her. She went to sleep with Klaus on her mind, and awoke desperately sounding out his name. "Caroline.." Tyler shook her slightly. "Caroline… Whatcha dreaming about?" He whispered into her ear singsongy. She shot up in surprise. "Ah, what?" She yawned after her mini panic attack. "You were trying to sound something out… like an 'L' or something?" Her eyes widened , remembering the dream. "No I wasn't." Tyler laughed, while she threw the sheets off herself. "Aha, I think I would know. You were the one asleep after all." Caroline faked a laugh, "I guess your right, I just don't remember my dreams!" That was a lie and he should've known it if he ever listened to her. "Yeah, me neither." He grabbed his phone off the night stand, and she sighed in slight disappointment that he didn't catch the lie. "I'm going to take a shower then." Tyler was fixated on his phone. "What's the matter?" He looked up. "Oh, nothing! Hayley just texted me something about the hybrids." He got up and walked over to her. "I gotta go, see you later tonight at that winter thing?" She nodded as he kissed her forehead."Okay, Bye!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess…."

Moments later, her doorbell rang. She ran to it, hoping Tyler had come back to apologize. "Did you forget something?!" Thankful for her aggravated tone after she opened it. "Oh, Klaus!" He smiled at her. "Not that I remember." She giggled forcefully. "Sorry, Stefan just left… Would you like to come in?"_ Why would she ask him that? _He widened his eyes, considering the invitation, but sensed her nervousness. "That's okay. I just wanted to ask you about the Winter Ball?" She smiled politely. "What about it?" He looked down nervously. "Are you going with anyone?" Caroline gulped as he raised his puppy dog eyes back up. "No!" She blurted out too quickly. He smiled at the not so non sealant response. "Maybe I could escort you then?" She smiled genuinely this time. "Sure, but I have my own dress." Klaus laughed. "So I can get you a corsage this time?" She shook her head while smirking. "Fine. Pick me up at 8?" He nodded as she closed the door.

"You what?!" Caroline told Tyler she agreed to go with Klaus. "Well you sounded busy and I really wanted to go." Tyler scoffed at her comment. "And Stefan woudn't do?" "No Tyler! It's perfect, while you and your hybrids scheme, I'll distract him." The line was silent. "Okay." Tyler groaned. "Good! I'll see you later tonight!" She hung up as she finished curling her hair. It was 7 pm, surprisingly not too late to cancel on Tyler.

Caroline spent a long time getting ready for her and Klaus' second date. _Why?_ She wasn't sure. All she knew was that Tyler and the hybrids were planning on running Klaus out of town and her frustrations would be easily solved. No more wondering what it would be like to be with him. No more questioning her and Tyler's relationship. It was relieving in a way. They would send him to the farthest corners of the world and she would not have to face her feelings.

"Feelings?" She whispered her thought as the doorbell rang. Klaus could hear her heals approaching, and her delicious smell nearer. She opened the door. "Caroline…" She was wearing the prettiest white dress, with outlining silver. "You look beautiful." She rolled her eyes as he took out the corsage he brought, it matched perfectly. "May I?" She nodded nervously as he slid the gorgeous flower onto her wrist. Both watched until they looked up, locking eyes. "Ehem." She cleared her throat nervously while looking away. "Let's go."

Caroline giggled as Klaus told her stories about Rebekkah and Kol's decade fight. They had avoided every song, as they sipped their champagne talking amongst themselves. Tyler had come with Hayley, _again_. She glanced over every now and then, until she saw them dancing. It was a slow song. "Let's dance." She blurted out as she turned to Klaus, who noticed the two dancing together. He stood up and put out a hand.

He brought her to the dance floor and she hung her arms around his neck. They danced silently for a while. Caroline avoided eye contact for the rest of the song, but as the next started she looked up at him, he was watching her the whole time. "You know, it's a little weird how you just stare at me?" She laughed. "You're beautiful, I can't help it." She had never complimented him before, given him one hint that she liked him, yet he still pined. "Caroline," he let go of her waist and she pulled back to look at him. "What?" Tyler was approaching them. Klaus moved slightly in front of her. "Caroline…Klaus." He smiled politely. "Would you mind if I stole her away for a moment." Klaus tilted his head. "This isn't a game, Tyler. Back off, or-" Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "It's okay…" She stepped around Klaus and nodded to Tyler. He put a hand out for her, but she avoided it. "I'll be back in a minute, don't worry about me." She was standing on her tippy toes whispering into Klaus' ear.

"Okay, here's the plan. You lure Klaus up to the library, where I'll be waiting with the hybrids and Damon." Caroline nodded. "What happened to Stefan?" Tyler sighed in disgust. "He didn't want to help take him out." Out? What did he mean out? Caroline cocked her hear slightly. "What do you mean '_out_'?" Tyler smiled. "Klaus had the cure." Caroline widened her eyes. "One of the hybrids knew where it was, he helped us find it. We are going to use it on him tonight." Caroline burst-ed out. "He'll kill you before that happens." Tyler smirked again. "Once we have the cure, it will turn him human, then we can kill him. It's the only way." "KILL HIM!" Tyler frowned. "Yes, Caroline that's the plan." She shook her head. "No, no. You can't kill him." Tyler threw his head back. "WHY?" She stammered. "Because… you can't… he's…you just can't…" Tyler took her arms. "We can though, Care. It's the only way."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update this story!**

**Please enjoy the chapter, and I promise to update it faster!**

**I LOVE reviews so please leave them with suggestions and comments :)**

**Since this chapter is short, I will put up another tommorow!**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl. 3**

_Chapter 2_

"Caroline." Klaus stood."Is everything okay, love?" She nodded "Yeah, everything is fine… I just… I don't want to be around all these people right now." He nodded with genuine concern. "I'll take you home." She shook her head. "No..I want to stay..." She fluttered her eyelashes seductively, which was surprisingly easy. "Can we just step out for a few minutes?" He smiled, but wasn't buying the sudden attitude. "Sure." Caroline headed towards the house and Klaus followed.

"This is a spectacular collection." Caroline agreed as her eyes wandered the room. **_They were in the library_.** "Are you okay, love?" She swallowed nervously and smiled. "Yeah, fine." He cocked his head slightly. "Are you sure? What did Tyler say?" It felt like his eyes were burning holes through her. "Um…he…I don't want to talk about it." Caroline crossed the room, playing with the books. Klaus took a deep breath, staying in place. "Ever read '_To Kill A Mocking Bird_'?" He laughed and started towards her. "I met the author, sweetheart." She turned around with widened eyes. Klaus was inches away from her. "Right, well…." She turned back around.

_**Where are they?** _Caroline was tapping her fingers across a chair, impatiently. Klaus sat, watching her. "Waiting for something?" He laughed. "No. Why would you think that?"** _Crap, she just gave it away._** "I was joking, love." She sighed in a nervous laugh. "Oh, right." Now he was suspicious. "Why did we come up here, Caroline?" She looked up at him. "I-I didn't want to be down at the party anymore." Klaus gave her an evil glare. "You're lying…" _**Oh, no**._ "No I'm not!" Her nervous manor-isms were kicking in. "Caroline.." She stood quickly, desperately creating a plan. "I'm not lying, Klaus." He was inches away from her face, _again_. "Why are we up here Carol-" Suddenly, she grasped the sides of his face. "What are you doi-" "Shh." She gently clawed his face. He was so warm, with perfect stubble. Vulnerability, desire, and anxiety filled his pupils. Hesitantly, she leaned in, _she was really going to kiss him_. Time froze as she caught that intense gaze of his. Caroline convinced herself that it was the best way to distract him, but in all truth, she wanted it just as much as him.

"What the HELL is this?" Tyler's abrupt voice tore them apart. He shoved Caroline backwards and Klaus turned to help her. Caroline struggled to stand, while Klaus's hybrids surrounded him. "Move, all of you." Klaus commanded, but they stayed put. "I SAID MOVE." Tyler interrupted pushing his way through. "Oh, Klaus. Don't you see? None of us listen to you anymore." Klaus widened his eyes. "They're sired-" Tyler laughed. "Oh it was simple. While you spent all your time, pining, after Caroline. Hayley and I UN-sired them." Caroline turned her eyes to Hayley, who was entering the room. Klaus couldn't help but worry about her. "Caroline get out of here-" Tyler laughed again as Caroline looked up. "Tyler, don't." He moved a hybrid out of the way, so he and Klaus could see her. "Caroline, you deserve some credit too!" She looked to Klaus then at the ground. "I never cheated on her, Klaus. We never broke up." Klaus looked to Caroline, who had made her way through the hybrids. Suddenly, Tyler plunged his hand into Klaus' chest.

Bonnie entered the room, chanting black magic. "Tyler, something's wrong. Let him go." He ignored her. "I can fell it too-" Caroline's heart was slowing. Klaus started to fall. "Bonnie, stop!" Caroline's veins were surfacing. It was Klaus who saw what was happening. "Tyler... Caroline..." He tried motioning to her, but Tyler didn't notice. Stefan charged into the room, shoving Tyler and grabbing Caroline. "I need him..." Stefan couldn't understand. "Kla- please. I need..." Her words were cut off, as she fell into a trance.

Tyler stood up.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I loveee reviews so please keep leaving them!**

**This chapter is a little confusing, but I hope you guys will like it!**

**And don't worry... Klaus and Caroline cute moments are coming soon! :))) **

**Enjoy and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl3**

_Chapter 3_

"Oh my god, you're awake! She's awake!" Caroline sighed, as Stefan discontinued his reading. "What the-" Her hands were cuffed to the wall. "Yeah.. it's a really long story... for one, you tried attacking Matt." "Wha- No. I bit-" Stefan interrupted her freak out. "You didn't bite him. We got you away fast enough..." Caroline exhaled in relief. "Can I see him?" Stefan began to stammer as Klaus entered the room. "She's awake?!" Her heart beat sped as he rushed to her, taking her hand in his. It felt nice, but she wouldn't let him know that. "Uh, yeah and don't touch me." It took everything in her to snatch her hand away, _but why? _"Jeez, you guys are acting like I've been out for a year." Stefan left, as Klaus looked down. "Wha- Stefan?" She heard the front door close. "Um- can you untie me?" "Of course, love." He grasped the cuffs and her breathing hitched as his body pressed into hers. He chuckled as her wrists were released. "What's so funny?" She scoffed. "Nothing, I just missed you..." They both froze as his intense gaze filled her with desire, _again_. She ruined the moment with a snark comment. "It's been like a day, Klaus. Sorry to burst your weirdo obsession." Suddenly, his humorous gazes and gestures halted. "Caroline, although I would love to see you squirm underneath me. I think you need to come outside..." She cocked her head in annoyance, and played along. "Why not? It can't be worse then sitting in this awful room, _with you_." She expected some kind of laughter, but he only took her hand and guided her.

Klaus opened the door, to a strange landscape. There wasn't a driveway or cars. The forest was _literally_ right there. "Please don't tell me we are in the 19th century..." His laughter returned. "Not exactly, but it isn't 2012 anymore..." She turned to look at him. "You've literally been out 5 years..." Caroline felt her throat go dry. "Not funny, Klaus." "Why would I joke about that?" She scoffed. "I don't know because your a sociopath?!" Klaus turned back to the house. "Excuse me!" She sped in front of him, but smashed into the kitchen. Klaus shot over, grabbing her before she stabbed herself on the broken wood. "Get off of me." She shoved him away and he toppled backwards. "Someone forgot to work out..." After saying it, fear consumed her. "How the hell- how did I- Klaus? What's wrong with me!" He rolled his eyes, pinning her to the wall. "If you stopped with this little attitude, I could explain everything." She didn't need to gasp for air, his grip was surprisingly loose. "Thought you missed it?" Her own seductiveness startled her. "Ha ha, right..." He let her go, _if you could even call it that_. "Just... tell me what's going on?"

Caroline was having a hard time focusing as Klaus explained the events that followed the attack 5 years ago. Something about his neck was driving her insane. "So...does that clear it up?" She cocked her head, still staring at his neck. "I- I didn't hear anything you just said.." It was like she was in a trance as she stood, crossing the room and sitting next to him. "Well try to liste-" Her hand grazed the side of his face and she leaned into him. He felt his heart race as she inhaled his scent. "Caroline..." Klaus exhaled her name warningly, but she didn't care. He growled as she swung her leg around his side, resting in his lap. She hesitated for a moment, then bit into his neck roughly. He held back a moan, but couldn't help but mumble incoherently. She spun them into the wall, draining him fast. "Love...that's enough..." She ignored his words, sinking her teeth in farther. "Caroline..." Stefan entered the room just in time, shoving her off of Klaus. He held her down, as she shook violently. "Let me go!" Her screams brought her back to reality. "Oh my god-" She wiped her mouth, as Stefan backed away. "Are you-" Klaus interrupted him. "It's fine. Just some blood lust. Better she feed off me, than a human." Caroline widened her eyes. "Klaus, I didn't mean- did I hurt you?" He frowned, and exited the room. "It's a little bit of a sensitive spot, Care. Just don't remind him that you're stronger." _What did he just say? _"Stronger?" Stefan sighed. "I thought he told you everything..." "Well I was a little distracted..." Stefan patted the couch. "Sit, I'll tell you everything."

**To be continue**d...


End file.
